


There Once Was a Place Called Solla Sollew

by Kirfuffel



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew - Dr. Seuss, The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Death, Gen, Horror, Implied Catastrophe, Psychological Horror, Sickness, Truffula flu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirfuffel/pseuds/Kirfuffel
Summary: A place like no other, a swell place, guaranteed! Solla Sollew is just the place that you need. Escape from your worries, escape from your strife. Run away to the city, run there for your life. But should you come here to heaven, to this wonderful town; should the gates be shut tight and there's no one around, then listen with care and listen real well, to a story of how heaven can turn into hell.





	There Once Was a Place Called Solla Sollew

There once was a place called Solla Sollew

where there were no troubles,

or at least very few

And quite honesty, there was not much to do,

Except die, and they were good at that too.

When news of the flu came to Solla Sollew.

The people of town

who'd never worried before

were suddenly burdened with worries galore.

They’d never had doctors, with nothing in store

But sniffles and snuffles and throats that got sore.

Then they were suddenly faced with oh so much more

And still they were told and the mayor he swore

“There is no flu in Solla Sollew.”

The news it kept coming,

from way past the wall,

of this terrible flu that had the world in its thrall.

The boils, the sickness, the bitten, it all!

The citizens feared that they'd next, it’d befall.

Still the guards and the leaders and the churchmen would call,

“There is no flu in Solla Sollew.”

They didn’t know how it started,

They didn’t know how it spread.

Could it travel through water,

Could it get in your head?

They could only listen and listen with dread

Listen as the politics endlessly said

“There is no flu in Solla Sollew.”

No more could they bear it,

They knew it was true.

It had come to their city, this terrible flu.

They fought it with all they thought they could do.

Every cough, every ache, every single ‘achoo’

was met swift and met hard and that person was through,

Having met the wrong end of the Clean It Up Crew.

“There is no flu in Solla Sollew.”

The panic, it spread,

The citizens scrambled in fear.

The death was so rampant, the cause so unclear.

Who could have known a disease more severe?

The despair, the destruction was ever so near,

Even as to their words leaders desperately adhere,

“There is no flu in Solla Sollew.”

The town is now still.

In silence long overdue,

Not a person was left and that much was true.

There were no survivors, not even a few.

And there was never the flu in Solla Sollew.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work I was really proud of, from 2013. Set in the middle of the Truffula Flu RP story on Tumblr. It is better with context, but it still stands on its own (since the context is kind of lost to time now anyway.)


End file.
